School's a Riot
by Vitani's-Chainsaw
Summary: What happens when the Irvis's attend school with a couple womanizers, a snarky Boston transfer, a student who doesn't  play fair, two crazy troublemakers who can't seem to help but make their teacher's life hell sometimes? School's a riot.


_** I have been writing this in a couple notebooks since two decembers ago about so it's about time I type out the first chapter! Seriously, this story is too fun to write... One of the teachers (6th class) is based on an actual teacher I've had seriously.. Plus there are a lot of references in this chapter from a whole bunch of things! R&R please and enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Eddy's POV**

When I received my schedule, I compared it to my sister's, Vitani. "We have all the same classes!" I exclaimed. Selecting all the same classes paid off! When I checked out Mitsuki, my cousin's I realized it was also the same! "Sweet we have all the same classes!" My name is Eddy Ivris, and my sister and cousin and I are going to the most awesome school in the country! Well, the only reason we're allowed to attend is because Mitsuki's father is a teacher here... But when life give you lemons... Throw them at random bystanders! Eh heh.. I mean, make lemonade. We found our dorms across from each other, I suppose everyone has a roommate, girls were on the right of the hall, boys on the left. Lucky Vitani and Mitsuki get to share a dorm, I get a stranger. "Lucky," I muttered.

Mitsuki laughed. "Aww.. Too bad!"

Vitani gave me a quick hug. "We'll meet you after we put our stuff away." She and Mitsuki turned away and left into their dorms. I sighed and turned to my own dorm. Freddy, Mitsuki's father, probably pulled some strings. I walked in casually, wondering who my roommate would be and what they would be like, as long as they're not a creep I suppose I'd be good.

The room was medium sized with two beds, one on each side with a side table by each. Two dressers also stood in the room in the space between the two beds. My roommate was turned with his back to the door fixing up his bag on the bed on the left side. Apparently he's claimed that one. I tossed my suitcase on the right bed and decided to introduce myself.

"Hey, man, I'm Eddy. Your name is...?"

He turned and revealed himself. "Negaduck." His eyes were icy blue, rather intimidating, as was his cold voice. He was wearing a yellow jacket with a blood red under shirt, black over cape, and a fedora. I ignored the intimidation of his eyes and voice and just smiled and shook his hand. Show no fear. "You have to go through so much shit to get in this school, and on the first day you go through even more shit."

I laughed nervously. "Why you sign up? Kicked out of your last school?"

I meant this as a joke, but my smile faded when he said casually, "Long story." Shit...

I laughed nervously. "Yeah..." Guess he was a rebel. "So... What's your next class?"

He turned back and grabbed his bag with his books. "Kramer-history."

How ironic. "Hey, me too!"

He just shrugged. "Alright."

I glanced to the door. "My cousin and my sister are probably waiting for me out there." I quickly shoved my books in my bag and swung it over my shoulder. "Want to walk with us?"

He gave a thoughtful glance. "Sure-nothing better to do." He grabbed his bag and walked out the door right behind me. This guys somewhat appealed to me, but yet at the same time was rubbing me the wrong way.

Vitani and Mitsuki were standing outside their dorm, but with two other girls. One was the tallest with long curly reddish brown hair and green eyes, the other had longer light brown hair with light blue eyes, both kind of pretty. Alright-they weren't just pretty, they were kinda hot.

"Finally!" Mitsuki sighed. "These are our neighbors."

"I'm Alison," the curly-haired girl introduced. "And this is Marisa."

"Hi," I greeted. "Name's Eddy, Vitani's brother, and this is my roommate, Negaduck."

Negaduck gave a slight smile to the girls, especially towards my relatives. I guess he had an attraction to goths. I'm not surprised. "Pleasure to meet you," he said, giving a short bow. Alison and Marisa giggled while Mitsuki and Vitani raised brows.

Next came two guys from a couple doors down to the left. Both were tall and well built. One had light brown hair a few inches long and blue eyes, the other had really short brown hair-buzz cut-and deep brown eyes.

"Hey people," greeted the brown-eyed one. "Name's Erik." He put a hand on the other's shoulder. "This is Brett. What are you beautiful ladies doing here in a place like this?"

Negaduck rolled his eyes. "Oldest in the book."

"Hey! I wrote that book!" I laughed with everyone else. I could already tell this guy was a flirt-it wasn't hard to tell. Guess I'll have to be cautious when he's around my sister.

"Alright, alright," Mitsuki snapped. "I'm not going to be late for my first day!"

The classroom was clean and sort of dark and… boring, mostly. Something about it was sort of creepy at the same time. There were three sets of desks in three rows across the room, set for two people a table. At the front of the class was the teacher's brown desk with several stacks of papers and a black chair sat with it. There was a chalk board behind his desk with no writing on it at all and one in the back. This guy must be very old fashioned.

Vitani and Mitsuki sat in the second row on the right together while Alison and Marisa quickly took the desk across from them in the middle before I could. As I was about to take the table behind my relatives, Erik and Brett took that too. Damn… Instead, I just sighed and sat in the front with Negaduck. Another student that looked exactly like Negaduck walked in except with a blue and purple clothes and sat in the middle-front row.

"Oh, gawd, don't tell me your in this class, Darkwing!" Negaduck complained.

"Oh, what a nice cousin you are!" 'Darkwing' shot back with sarcasm.

"Your cousins?" I asked, raising a brow. They looked more like twins, but one thing's for sure; they didn't seem to get along.

"Unfortunately," Negaduck muttered, turning to my sister and cousin. "I'm guessing you guys get along much better, am I right?"

"We're like, best friends," Mitsuki answered.

Erik leaned forward. "Good, hearing them bicker is torture enough."

"Shut up, Erik!" Negaduck snapped.

Erik leaned back in his chair. "Nah, I'd rather not."

"You get yourself in too much trouble," Brett commented, rolling his eyes. Erik just grinned. I bet.

"You want trouble?" Darkwing asked. "Talk to my cousin, he gets in trouble with the law all the time!"

Why am I not surprised?

"Shut up before I make you!" Negaduck sneered back.

I think I predicted correct.

"Fight! Fight!" Mitsuki and Erik cheered.

Honestly that would be pretty entertaining…

Another couple of guys walked in who pretty much looked like twins. Sort of messy brown hair, same height, same face, except, two things were different: one's eyes were brown, the other's were blue, and their wardrobe. The blue eyed one had a button up shirt and slacks with a tie, the other wore a blue bowling shirt (funny, I was wearing one too) and tan shorts.

"Causing trouble again, Negaduck?" the one in the bowling shirt laughed. He did a quick handshake with him. "Suspected." He took a glance to my relatives and I. "Hey, you guys are new to the system, right? I've never seen you guys around. Name's Charlie. This is my bro' Mark."

"The Marvelous-Mystical-Magical-Magnificent-Marky-Man!" Mark announced. What the hell…?

"You're names are…?"

"Ah, I'm Eddy," I introduced. I glanced back to Vi and Mitsuki. "This is my-" Mitsuki gave me a stern continence. "-Cousin, Mitsuki, and my sister, Vitani."

"Sweet," Charlie replied, nodding.

Next another student walked in, he was tall, lean and skinny with dark brown hair tied back, and brown eyes that seemed excited. "Danger Dave has arrived!" He announced.

Charlie and him pounded their fists together. "Danger Dave, my man!" I already liked these guys, they were entertaining. Dave slipped in the seat next to Darkwing while Charlie and Mark sat behind Alison and Marisa as other students walked in and took a seat, then finally and older guy came in, who was obviously the teacher. He looked about in his late fifties with a little bit of white hair on his head. He wore black dress pants with a dark cloak, making him look sort of eerie. I couldn't tell if he seemed gentle or creepy.

"Hello, students," He greeted. "You will address me as Mr. Kramer. This year, I will be teaching you of history, learning of how civilization came to be, rises and falls of many leaders.. back so many years ago, and much more."

"I wonder if he's old enough to have lived way back then," I heard Charlie whisper to his brother.

"What was that Mr. Harper?" Kramer inquisited, staring straight at Charlie. You would have thought being his age he wouldn't have that great of hearing.

Charlie glared back in amazement. "You-you… How do you know my name?"

"I know all your names." He glanced to Erik. "Erik Cardona." Then to Alison. "Allison Kerry." That was a little creepy. He looked to Dave. "Dave Ball."

"Ah, Danger Dave," Dave corrected.

"Danger Dave?" Kramer echoed. "Well, Mr. Ball, I will be calling all of you by your last names because you should all be mature adults currently."

"Not everyone," Negaduck muttered.

"Yes, Negaduck Mallard, not everyone here, but hopefully not many will disappoint me."

Second period class was almost set up exactly like first, except the room wasn't so creepy and old looking, and instead of a chalk board, it was a more updated white board. Our new group we met from first followed us in the class. The teacher was already there at his desk. Maybe late forties with light blonde hair.

A new pair of twins walked in the class side by side with strawberry red hair and honey amber eyes, they were dressed in the same purple blazer in back pants. I knew once I met them I would never be able to tell them apart, well, beside the fact one parted his hair to the right, the other the left. When Mitsuki's eyes widened all I could think was, _'Oh gawd…'_

"Hey, Hikaru and Kaoru! Another 'good' pair of twins!" Charlie greeted.

"How do you know everyone? Did you steal the attendance?" Alison asked.

"No, I'm just popular. But that sounds fun!"

The twins looked at Vitani and Mitsuki up and down, obviously by the way they sort of matched, they could tell they were somehow related. "Sisters?" the asked.

"And cousins!" Mitsuki added. They exchanged glances. "Oh, twins! I like twins!"

"Really?" they replied at the same time before launching foreword, each one latching onto an arm and dragging her to a table, where one sat next to her and the other behind her. Vitani rolled her eyes and sat in front of them. Before I could sit next to her, Negaduck claimed that spot. Apparently everyone wants to steal my seat, funny how I'm normally the quick one. Mitsuki quickly jumped up and rushed to where I stood, then dragged me to the chair behind her.

"Sit! Apparently your too slow to take a seat on your own!"

After everyone sat down the teacher stood up and began talking. Oh, joy…

"Hello class. I am Dan Erikson. You will address me as Erikson or Mr. Erikson. Not Dan, or Danny, or D-dog. Some have tried."

"Why would we call you that?" Mitsuki asked, with somewhat of a harsh, confused tone.

"I'm glad we think alike," Erikson continued, or should I say, D-dog. "This is script class where we write, not joke around.

"Why the hell are we here then?" Charlie exclaimed.

"Stupid Charlie," Mitsuki breathed.

"What did you just call me?" Charlie questioned turning to her.

Mitsuki only smiled sweetly. "I was just starting a fact."

Erik laughed. "I like her."

Dave walked over quickly and high-fived her. "Awesome."

"Sit down." Erikson ordered. Dave sulked and went back to his seat with a sigh. "Anyway I want you to write a timed essay on a classical writer."

Some groaned. Well this sucks. I'm not looking forward to this class. Most likely Mitsuki will win favorite again…

Next class would be interesting. Choir class, with uncle Freddy. Today he wore a top hat like always that shrouded his face in shadows and a long black trench coat and boots. Not to mention he was really tall…

"Daddy!" Mitsuki cheered.

"Daddy?" the twins echoed.

"My girl!" Freddy high-fived her. "Alright, guys on the left, girls on the right!" Just three rows of chairs curved around the room. I casually walked to the left side of the room and sat with Charlie and Erik on each side of me. Mitsuki and Vitani sat next to eachother with Alison and Marisa on each side of them. I noticed a lot of new faces and some students I recognized from some of my last classes.

"Alright kiddies!" Freddy began, standing at a podium in front of us. "I am Mitsuki's proud father!" Several groaned. "Call me Freddy, I hate when teacher's want to be called by last names, BOR-ing." He rolled his eyes. "Well, this is choir class, kids-"

"Kids?" Marky inquisited.

"Well, duh, I'm like a millennia old! You're all kiddies to me!" Make me feel even shorter than I am… "Anyways since this is choir, let's hear each other's voices!" I heard a couple groans in the back again. Why are you in choir if you don't want to sing? Sounds crazy to me, though I've known crazier, considering the family I belong to… "So let's warm up!"

I have no idea why this class is required; healing and herbs. My group of Mitsuki, Vitani, Mark, Charlie, Erik, the twins and Dave walked in recognizing a lot in their seats already like Brett and Negaduck, and several others from previous classes. As Vitani sat down, I quickly gripped the back of the chair next to her and claimed my spot. Victory! When I flickered my gaze to Negaduck who gave a scowl and sat in the back. What's his problem? You've just met! I mean, sure everyone in our family is good looking…

A guy with blonde curly hair walked in next with bright blue eyes, doing a goofy walk. Charlie greeted him with a special handshake. "Jonny Fairplay! My man!" Charlie shouted.

Jonny 'Fairplay' folded his arms over his chest and gave two peace signs. "Fairplay is here!" He unfolded his arms and waved the two peace signs. Charlie has weird friends.

"I thought you had my first three classes!"

"Skipped, dude."

Charlie motioned to his friend with a wide arm motion. "Guys, this is Jonny Fairplay!"

"Fairplay?" Mitsuki asked, sitting with the twins. "Why do they call you that?"

"Cuz' I don't play fair," Jonny said with a grin.

"That's contradictory!"

Jonny shrugged, then sat down across from me with Charlie. "So? Anyways… Which one of you ladies will be my date to the dance?"

"Why would we go with another girl?" Mitsuki coolly retorted.

"Excuse me?"

"Hey, don't insult my friend!" Charlie snapped.

"I don't even like you, and besides, half the people I insult _are_ my friends!"

"Am I your friend then?" Erik asked.

"Depends, do you consider me you're friend?

"…yes."

"But of course!" She ran over to glomp him, and he gave a rather happy reaction.

Dave stood up and slammed his hand on the desk. "I think you're a friend!"

"Awww.."

The next guy that walked in I recognized off the bat. Art! He went to our school a year or two ago, then he moved, but our family always stayed in contact. I could recognize that curly brown hair and gloomy expression any day! He was always known as a downer, which was completely true. He is a downer that you can most likely find in an emo corner.

"Art! My little downer!" Mitsuki cheered, rushing over to give him a hug. She always did adore him.

"Hello, Mitsuki," He grumbled.

"Dun, dun dun!" Jonny sang out.

"Here comes the downer!" Charlie added.

Art ignored them and sat behind Mitsuki's seat. Before she went to sit down herself, she smacked Charlie and Jonny in the back of the head. They both grumbled while rubbing their heads.

I held back the urge to laugh and asked, "So there's a dance already?"

Jonny turned to me. "Yeah, beginning of the year dance, girls choice, I'm gonna get a girl to ask me. By the way, who are you?"

Introducing myself would probably be a good idea. "Oh, I'm Eddy, the girl who hit you is my cousin, Mitsuki."

"Charmed." He commented sarcastically.

I let out a little snicker. "Yeah and this is my sister, Vitani." I motioned to Vitani next to me who was turned around, talking to Mitsuki and the twins. When I turned back myself, I caught Negaduck give her a sly glance, then turn away.

Apparently Jonny had noticed. "He like her?" he questioned.

I shrugged. "How am I supposed to know?" It was kind of easy to read the hints, but I figured I just met this guy. Why should he know? Why should I feed him information?

Jonny nodded to Mitsuki and the twin she was next to (Yeah, I still don't know who's Hikaru and Kaoru). "I bet they like each other too."

I gave another shrug. "I dunno."

When the bell rang the man at the desk stood up, obviously the teacher. He was tall, looked young, and had dark brown hair. "Hello class," he began. "I know you must be ecstatic to be here."

Jonny laughed. "You're kidding, right?"

"I was being sarcastic, sir. My name is Mick Trimming. Call me what you like. This is the required healing and herbs class. Next is your break…" The class cheered. "…May I remind you you're not preschoolers."

"We aren't?" Dave fake gasped.

"Well, I'm not!" Mitsuki told him.

"We're not preschoolers," Charlie informed. "We're kindergarteners!" When Mitsuki gave him a death glare he quickly added, "Except Mitsuki."

"That's great to know," Trimming sighed, glaring at Charlie. "Most of my students are kindergarteners."

"There's one good thing about that, I already know my addition," Charlie joked. "It's subtraction I have trouble with."

The class began to laugh and I'll admit, I had to let out a chuckle. Charlie was pretty amusing… "Hopefully I can help you with that," Trimming muttered, rolling his eyes.

"You're so immature!" Art hissed.

"You're so emo!" Charlie shot back.

"Excuse me?"

"Charlie please!" Trimming sighed with a scowl. "Please pay attention!"

"It's the first day!" Jonny retorted with a laugh. "Why should we?"

"Well you'd better be prepared for the rest of the year, Jon. I hope this isn't you're first impression."

"Jonny Fairplay actually."

"Actually-"

"But if you want you can call me Fairplay, or Jonny works too."

"STOP TREATING THE TEACHER THAT WAY!" screamed a kid in the back. Everyone turned to see a blonde kid with purple eyes stand up, red in the face with furry. What a teacher's pet.

Jonny raised a brow when he turned in his chair to the blonde. "You have to shout?" he sighed dramatically.

"When you taunt the teacher that way, yes I do!"

"Fine I'll taunt you instead!"

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

"Gawd, shut up!"

The boy looked as if he was about to cry, but the girl next to him yanked him down in his chair.

"Please-" Trimming's plea was cut off by the bell and student eagerly stood up and left the class. When my group gathered outside the class I gave Jonny a suspicious look.

"Did you have to fight that guy?" I asked, cocking a brow.

He gave a thoughtful expression before answering, "Yeah, yeah I did."

"Hey guys, we should hang by our dorms," Mark suggested.

When everyone nodded in agreement we began heading out of the class. As I walked, I looked behind me to check to see who was following us, but felt myself run into something ahead. Not a wall. When I looked up I recognized someone from choir, he was tall, well built with dark skin and was wearing a light button up shirt and slacks. "Oh, sorry," He apologized, looking down to me.

"I bad," I replied. "Hey, you're in my music class."

"Oh, yeah, Eddy right? You're Freddy's nephew. I'm Jaison." He held out his hand for me to shake.

"Cool," I said, shaking his hand.

He gave a glance to my crew. "Mind if I join you guys?"

"Sure, hey guys!" I called out. "This is-"

"Hey, Jaison!" Charlie interrupted, shaking his hand.

Of course he knows him… "Yeah… Well he's going to hang out with us."

"Hey, Charlie," Jaison greeted him, glancing back to my group. "Oh, no… Is that Fairplay?"

Jonny gave his 'Fairplay sign'. "Hey! It happens to be the legendary Fairplay!"

"Sure…" Mitsuki muttered.

"So true!"

Another guy passed by, but paused and gave a wave to Charlie. Surprise, surprise. "Oh, hi Charlie. Mark." he greeted. This time, this guy had short neatly groomed dark hair and was wearing tan pants with a nice button up shirt tucked in. Looked like kind of a nerd to me.

"Hey Alan!" Charlie greeted patting his back.

"Another person!" Mitsuki hissed. "Sometimes I just want to kill you!"

"God, Violent!" Charlie muttered raising his hands for defense. "Anyways, guys this is Marky and my other brother, Alan." He gave the rest of our names and grabbed the piece of paper in Alan's hand. "Give me! Oh hey look we have sixth period together!"

"Oh really? That's cool," Alan commented.

"Another suck up," Marky commented earning a glare from Alan.

"Come hang out with us!" Charlie pushed us forward. "Hey guys, I want to show you somewhere I like to stay at!"

"Isn't that normally a hotel with a-" Marky was cut off by Charlie's cold glare. Charlie shrugged it off and led us to a building and opened the door. There was a bar wrapped around the room with basically a long train of sushi moving along it. A sushi bar! Cool!

Two guys already were sat on two benches at the bar, who I recognized from classes earlier. The taller one had darker hair and bright blue eyes, the other with lighter hair and blue eyes too. I guessed they were either good friends or related.

"Savage! Ryno!" Charlie did a handshake with both of them.

"Not much," the lighter haired one answered.

"Who's your tour group?" added the other.

"Oh this is a group of friends. Guys, this is Andrew Savage," Charlie motioned to the lighter haired one, "And this is Ryan sometimes known as Ryno."

I decided to step up and introduce myself and my family. "Cool I'm Eddy, this is my sister Vitani, and my cousin, Mitsuki."

"Hey little man," Ryan greeted. "And pretty girls." I decided not to pumble him for calling my little cuz' it seems to be friendly I the context.

Everyone else let themselves known and all sat around the bar I sat in between Charlie and Mitsuki. Charlie turned to Andrew on his other side. "So, Savage, what you guys doing here?"

"It's not against the law to eat here," Ryan pointed out before grabbing a plate of sushi before it got away. Soon enough everyone was grabbing something, including me. Well, I just grabbed the mochi ice cream. Charlie kept attempting to use his chopsticks on the roll and failed, dropping it constantly.

"Dude, you're pitiful," Savage laughed.

"Shut up!"

"Aww, do you need me to feed you?" Mitsuki cooed teasingly.

"No thanks mom…"

Mitsuki glared at him but Vitani spoke next. "Why would she want to be your mother?"

"Hey!"

"Wow, I'm amazed you put up with him," Ryan commented.

Negaduck snickered. "Yeah it's a wonder isn't it?"

"What the hell guys?"

I smirked. This could be a very good year.

**Andrew's POV**

I laughed. Ryan and I have known Charlie for a while; in fact we knew a lot of these guys for a while, except Eddy, Mitsuki, and Vitani. I guess they were new. It was first day here, perhaps they were in a different system before. That was my guess.

In my guesses I took a bite out of the squid I grabbed. I remember when Ryan dared me to try it. I can't believe I actually liked it. Looking over at Fairplay I noticed him and that Vitani girl in a conversation. Hmph!

"Hey! Fairplay! Stop hitting on her!" He looked over to me after I called to him.

"I'm not! I'm pretty sure someone else likes her!" I noticed Negaduck cock a brow at him. Just like Fairplay to make dumb guesses and try to get into other people's businesses. That's how I met him, meddling. Long story.

"If what you say is true, then they must be pretty shallow," Vitani replied in a rather confident tone.

"Why?" Fairplay looked confused.

"Well every guy here just met me, besides my brother, and I'm pretty sure you're not talking about him, at least I hope not. If someone hare has all of a sudden fallen for me then it's solely based on first impression or just looks. Kinda shallow if you ask me." She said all this rather casually.

"And besides," Mitsuki added. "They need persimmon to be a friend or more to her from myself, so obviously I'm not giving that to some loser we just met."

Persimmon? Isn't that a plant? I was guessing everyone else here but Eddy was thinking that judging by their facial expressions.

Fairplay blinked a few times before answering. "Er-maybe it's a good first impression…?"

"Well my family is amazing so I would suspect so," Mitsuki commented.

"I wasn't talking to you!"

"I wouldn't want you to!"

"Anyways… Hey so if someone asked you to the dance-even if it is a beginning of the year dance-you would say no?"

Vitani thought a moment. "Yeah, probably."

"Good for you!" Ryan called.

Fairplay was taken aback by this. "Seriously? That kinda cruel…"

"Well back where I'm from I was known as a high-functioning sociopath first off."

High-functioning sociopath?

"And I was known as queen, so you make a slip up and I will banish you or kill you. Whichever I feel like at the time," Mitsuki added.

"And before or after that I'll probably have fun kicking your ass," Eddy put in.

Is it just me, or they all seem psycho?

"And secondly," Vitani continued. "I hate dances."

"So there no hope for anyone asking you? Fairplay I don't think was going to ask her, but try to manipulate something in some way, I don't know how, and I don't really want to know how.

"Sucks doesn't it?"

I heard Hikaru ask Mitsuki, "Is there hope in asking you?"

"Maybe," she replied in an innocent way. "If you prove yourself worthy to go to a dance with a queen."

"It's girls choice," Alan pointed out.

"So? Fairplay responded. "Anyways…"

"Why you gonna ask?" Vitani asked with a glare.

"Well, if you really want me to…"

"SEXUAL HARASSMENT!" Ryan blurted out. Most everyone cracked up, even myself. Charlie ended up tipping his chair over from laughing so hard.

"Shut up, anyways…"

After a pause Charlie blurted out, "You can't it's him!"

"No, why would I want you to ask?" Vitani finally replied. Mitsuki cracked up and Fairplay look absolutely well, flabbergasted would be a good word.

Before Fairplay could speak the bell rang, thankfully. Enough was enough. Tha would teach Fairplay…

**Mitsuki's POV**

The class was designed with six groups of tables with a capacity of four students. Let the fighting begin! Vitani and I sat next to each other and I dragged Art to the seat across from mine. Of course he didn't mind. He's so sweet! Before either that stupid Fairplay or overly rated Charlie could sit in the other seat, they began arguing like the kids they really are, Ryan took the seat across from Vitani. Finally they fell silent for a moment, looking over to Ryan.

"RYAN!"

He gave an offended expression. "What?"

Savage laughed and sat in the next group over with poor Eddy left out. Oh well, we have Art here, so that's just fine. Finally after people took their places, the teacher walked in. She was young, slim, and blonde. I hope she doesn't screw up!

"Hi kids, I'm miss Barhns," she looked over her desk. "Anyone know where my attendance is?"

I heard Charlie begin to snicker. What a loser… "Charlie did it!" I informed in my cute voice. Art rolled his eyes. How cute.

Charlie tossed it to the teacher. "And I would have got away with it too it weren't for that meddling girl!"

"You're such a dork," Savage commented. Hmm… I wonder if he really is a savage!

"Got that right," I agreed with a smirk.

"Oh this will be a fun class," Ms. Barhns sighed.

I perked up. "Really? You mean it?"

She called everyone's name once and then began explaining the entire class. "Well, this is defense class. Fencing, fighting, guns, exploding, everyone's favorite."

"You're going to teach us how to blow up people?" Eddy exclaimed.

"Well, okay, not exploding, but hmm, stabbing I guess?"

"So I can stab Fairplay, Ryan, and Savage?" Charlie asked.

"Why me?" they all asked in unison.

Charlie pointed to Savage and Fairplay. "You insulted me," he points o Ryan, "And you stole my seat!" What an idiot…

"Well, I guess, but they could stab you too," Ms. Barhns told him. Fairplay grinned. "Honestly, since you stole the attendance, I wouldn't mind."

"You want them to stab me?"

"No, I want to stab you," I told him.

"There will probably be a Charlie death support group now," the teach commented.

"Awesome!" Dave cheered.

"You're all traitors!"

I smirked at Charlie. "Thank you for noticing!"The class laughed along with our teacher. "I'm so popular!"

"She's not popular, she's insane!"

**Ryan's POV**

The next class would be the greatest. I've heard so many stories from this teacher, the master of insults. When we entered the class Fairplay and Charlie gave interesting greetings.

"Hey hey hey!" Fairplay gave his signature gesture.

"Epicness has arrived!" Charlie shouted.

"You should lie to the teacher!" Mitsuki hissed.

The teacher looked up from his desk and his expression completely changed to… We'll say disgusted. "No… Not you!"

"Oh, I feel bad," I laughed as I sat down next to Charlie.

"Aren't you a special teacher!" Mitsuki gave her sweet smile. "But so is my father Freddy!"

"You're his daughter?"

"And we're his nephew and niece!" Eddy and Vitani said in unison.

"Ooh no," he pretended to gag.

"How negative!" I fake-gasped. "Is this how you really treat your students?"

"Yes and I take pride in it." I knew it would be great. Mitsuki and Art sat next to each other and Eddy and Vitani did the same. I kinda liked their family. Even if they are kinda psycho.

Fairplay sighed and sat with Andrew. "I can't believe no girl has actually asked me to the dance yet!"

"You? Having a date? That's impossible!" I laughed at the teacher's insult. Jonny glared at him and just at that time Alan walked in.

"Alan!" Charlie greeted then glared at me. "Screw you I'm not sitting next to you," he got up and sat next to Alan.

"I'd never thought I'd see you so excited to see him," Marky commented, sitting with Dave.

"Yeah, I never thought so either," Charlie replied and afterwards Alan gave a hurt look.

"Well, my day just got better," I stated.

"And mine just got worse…" the teacher muttered.

"Not just yet!" shouted two new voices. I looked over and saw a tall boy with poofy brown hair and a tall girl with short auburn hair, both with wide, excited blue eyes. I remember them, Nate and Nightangale. Double trouble.

The teacher pounded his head against the desk. "I don't know what I did to deserve this!"

"Maybe torturing your students?" Vitani suggested then paused. "Wait-but torturing people is fun!"

"Wonderful," the teacher grumbled as he stood up. "Alright bozos, I am the feared Mcinzie, and yes, be afraid."

"But I'm not scared easily!"

I chuckled at Vitani's remark and at Mcinzie's expression. "I was given this depressing job to teach elements, zodiac, alchemy, crap like that." I liked him already. Mitsuki raised her hand. "What do you want?"

"Hi, I'm Mitsuki."

"Yes I know, your father terrifies me.

"Oh, joy! I just wanted to warn you someone might steal your attendance."

"Then I'll beat them with it."

"Uh oh, better watch out Charlie," I warned.

"Shut up!"

"But I like hearing my own voice, I won't apologize for that."

Mcinzie and several others I recognized rolled their eyes.

"Have anything for us planned?" Alan asked politely.

Mcinzie gave an annoyed look. "Are you kidding?"

"What?"

"You want work now?"

"Sorry my younger brother's a dork," Charlie apologized. I saw Marky nod from his place.

"Oh, thanks a lot!" Alan sarcastically snapped.

"Yo, man, ya got something for us or not?" asked another guy ion the back named Rigg who acted gangster but was really a normal-er-sort of normal guy."

"I know something I should give you counseling."

"Man, that ain't cool."

"And neither are you."

The class laughed. "Nice one!" Eddy accommodated.

"Uh huh. Answer the questions on the board to your best potential, that is, if any of you actually have potential."

**Vitani's POV**

"So, what do you think of everyone?" Eddy asked Mitsuki and I. We sat around in a circle on my bed in Mitsuki and my room, chatting about our first day, and probably plotting.

"Charlie and Fairplay are idiots," Mitsuki stated.

"No doubt about that," I replied.

"Yeah, that's a given," Eddy agreed. "Savage and Ryno are pretty cool."

"Perhaps if they prove themselves worthy," Mitsuki added in an accent.

Eddy rolled his eyes. "At least they aren't idiots like some of them. Damn, uncle Freddy was right about that."

"Well, of course daddy was!"

Yeah, uncle Freddy convinced us to go to the same academy he taught at, mainly stating there where amusing idiots to entertain and torture. It worked. Fun right? "Well, the twins seem to favor Mitsuki already."

"But I love twins!"

"Yeah, yeah, we know," Eddy mumbled.

"Shut up!

"No thanks. Anyways, so apparently my roommates been kicked out of his old school."

"Well, if he does do anything stupid, I'll kick him out of this school."

I smirked. "If they don't serve royalty, then they must earn the punishment!"

Eddy chuckled. "So Mcinzie's amusing."

"And he's afraid of daddy!"

"Who's not afraid of your dad?"

Uncle Freddy is a very interesting person, probably where we get our twisted nature. Ironically, Eddy and my father is rather normal. He's nice though! Another ironic thing is both our mothers are dead, but that happened a while ago. Uncle Freddy is very proud of his daughter, to the point of always bragging, but I'm sure he's proud of all of us. Hopefully…

"Mcinzie seems evil," I stated, "It's great!"

"Not as evil as your dear evil queen," Mitsuki replied.

"Or as evil as any of us," Eddy added. "Us Ivris's do like to play games…"


End file.
